Black Roses And Flower Veronica
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Yaya seorang gadis yang beruntung bisa bertemu Veronica(kucing berbulu Hitam, Coklat, dan Putih) yang membuat dirinya merasa begitu nyaman. Dan disaat itu pula, ia menyadari kenyataan yang pahit "Susah, aku agak merasa bersalah. Aku tahu bila aku hanya berpura-pura berpacaran dengannya. Tapi..."/"Jaga kucingmu dengan baik!"/#summary ancur#


Boboiboy belongs to © Animonsta/Monsta Studio.

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur cepat, dan bahasa berbelit X3

Genre: Roman, Drama, Conflict, Hurt/Conform, etc.

Rated: T

* * *

Happy Reading:

Black Roses And Flower Veronica

[Prologue]

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pacar. Yah... itu topik utama yang membuat seorang gadis dengan Hijab pink terang sedang berjalan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dengan sesekali menggerutu tak jelas, sambil menendang semua benda apapun yang ada di hadapannya saking kesalnya... Uggh... Ia tidak tahan dengan sikap kecentilan pacarnya itu.

"Yaya!"

Gadis penyuka Pink itu mendengar seruan suara familiar yang sedang ia hindari. Suara geseka roda dan aspal terdengar nyaring selagi suara itu mendekat, membuat sang gadis hanya terdiam sesaat dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Sang gadis menoleh kebelakang dan menatap seorang pemuda dengan jaket biru tua yang sedang manaiki Skateboard sambil melambai ke arahnya.

"Ah!" Sang gadis memekik terkejut dan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan pemuda itu yang semakin kewalahan mengejar gadis yang semakin menjauh dari indera penglihatannya.

"Uggghh..." Sang pemuda menatap kepergian gadis itu-Yaya-yang sudah menjauh dari hadapannya. Ia bingung, kenapa Yaya menjauhinya, sungguh ia tak mengerti.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, pemuda itu-Taufan-langsung mengayuh Skateboardnya dengan cepat dan lihai mengejar Yaya yang sudah tak terlihat.

~Veronica~

"Haah...Hah..." Yaya membungkuk setengah dengan tangan yang sedang memegang lututnya yang sakit saat ia terus berlari, sungguh ia tak kuat lagi berlari, ia lelah... ia tak kuat, apa lagi ini. _Haaaa... sudahlah..._ batin sang gadis sambil berjalan ke arah pohon besar di tengah-tengah taman.

Hidup ini sulit, penuh tantangan. Dan kadang sudah melewati batas kemampuanmu, dan hal yang paling susah untuk dikendalikan adalah Hati. Mungkin Yaya tidak akan menangis bila terkena luka sayatan, luka tusuk, gores, atau memang yang ia sengaja. Tapi ia takluk, ia mampu bertekuk lutut soal ini, ia tak pernah memikirkanya, perih... rasanya sangat perih!walau tak terlihat.

"Ughh... Hiks... Hiks..." _Bodoh,_ ia akan merutuki dirinya sendiri saat air mata mulai keluar dan jatuh. Yaya berusaha menopang berat badannya dengan bersender di pohon manggah besar yang sangat rindang.

"Ugghh..." Yaya melengguh tak suka saat air matanya terus bercucuran walau sudah sekuat tenaga ia menghapusnya.

Hembusan angin membuat daun-daun pohon itu bergerak menuju angin, walau tak terbawa karena ada penjaganya, yaitu dahan dan ranting pohon yang menggenggam erat daun itu agar tidak pergi kemana-mana, agar angin tak melahapnya.

Ibaratkan Yaya daun itu. Ia juga butuh sebuah ranting atau dahan yang akan selalu menjaganya, agar ia tak terbawa angin. Yaya tersenyum getir saat sehelai daun berwarna pekat dan sudah tua terjatuh ke hadapannya, tepat di depan kakinya.

Sang gadis membungkuk dan mengambil helai daun itu sambil mengusap air matanya. Sejak kapan...?sejak kapan ia berharap akan menjadi daun yang kuat diterpa angin, walau kenyataannya ia lebih mirip helai daun tua dan rapuh yang ada ditangannya.

Miris. Yaya tak kuasa memendam semuanya lagi, ia merasa kaki-kakinya tak lagi bisa menahan bobot badannya. Hingga...ia terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya dan menatap daun yang sedang ia pegang dari tadi. Sugguh miris, ia benar-benar takluk dan berjanji tak akan mau lagi merasakan 'Cinta' yang ternyata bisa membuatnya melayang tinggi, dan dijatuhkan paksa kedalam jurang yang dalam, dan menguburnya dalam sepi dan sunyi.

Bibir mungil sang gadis bergetar. Bodoh!ia harus berfikir!harapan adalah harapan!dan hanya angan-angan belaka.

Sejak kapan...?sejak kapan sikapnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang terbuai mainan baru, walau ia tidak tahu mainan itu berbahaya.

"Hahaha..." Yaya tertawa hambar dan bangkit dengan susah payah. Ia tak lemah, ia akan menyelesaikannya!menyelesaikan permainan ini!ia sudah muak, bahkan rasa muaknya sudah sampai diambang batasnya.

Sang gadis berdiri seraya menghapus jejak air matanya dengan pungung tangannya, genggaman dipererat sang gadis dan sedetik kemudian hening... Yaya menunduk sambil menatap sepatunya dan daun yang tak sengaja jatuh dari tangannya.

"Mana harga dirimu?!kau sangat bodoh mau dipermain laki-laki!" Sang gadis mengepalkan kedua tanganya kesal, sambil memastikan dirinya bahwa ia bisa!

"Miaaaaww..." Yaya tertegun dan menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan bila ia tak salah dengar, sedetik kemudian Yaya merasa geli di bagian kakinya saat benda berbulu mengesekan bulunya pada kaki Yaya membuat gadis itu berusaha menahan geli.

"Hihihihih...geli" Sang gadis tertawa geli bahkan dengan cepat melupakan semua kesedihannya.

Yaya berjongkok menatap seekor kucing yang berbulu Hitam, Coklat, dan Putih. Dengan mata berwarna Hijau yang membulat dan mengemaskan.

"Awww... kau sangat lucu!" Ucap Yaya sambil mengendong kucing itu dalam pelukannya, sang kucing mendengkur lembut dan mengesek-gesekan kepalanya pada lengan Yaya membuat sang gadis tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus-ngelus leher sang kucing, dan itu cukup membuat Yaya tenang.

"Hmn..." Yaya bergumam kecil saat kucing itu tidur di pelukannya, Yaya meraba belakang punggungnya dan sadar ia tak membawa tas. Terlintas dipikiran Yaya untuk merawat kucing manis ini, Yaya tahu kucing ia kesepian, membuat Yaya iba membangunkan kucing itu dan mengusirya. Hey!Yaya itu penyuka hewan tahu#ngegamparYakubolak-balik

"Hhh..." Yaya mendesah dan duduk bersandar di pohon dengan perlahan menaruh kucing itu di pangkuannya. Yaya tersenyum bahagia saat ia telah sadar bahwa ia telah melupakan tujuan sebenarnya, tapi ya sudahlah... buat apa memikirkan laki-laki brengsek itu. Lebih baik ia mencintai kucing.

"Ku beri nama apa yah?" Tanya Yaya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke dagu miliknya sambil berfikir sejenak. Pandangan gadis itu teralihkan saat melihat bunga-bunga kecil berwarna biru tua yang sangat imut sedang berada di samping tangannya yang sedang memijak rerumputan. Seketika bohlam imajiner muncul di kepala sang gadis berhijab pink itu.

"Veronica!Yap!Veronica!" Seru Yaya dan kucing itu bangun sambil terkejut dan mengeong lembut seperti mengiyakan ucapan Yaya.

"Wah~kucing manis Veronica~"goda Yaya sambil mengelus-ngelus pungung kucing yang identik wana Hitam itu.

Yaya mengendong kucing itu sambil tersenyum lagi, mengelus bulu kucing Veronica yang lembut dan halus, sambil sesekali bersenandung untuk sang kucingnya, hingga kucing itu menutup kedua matanya sambil menguap kecil.

"Veronica udah tidur yah~hehe.." Sang gadis tertawa kecil seraya berjalan tak tentu arah dengan mata yang masih menatap lekat kucing kecil itu yang terlelap.

~Black Roses~

Yaya terus berjalan dan berjalan, sampai ia lupa ia ada dimana. Sang gadis mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini. Dan yang ia lihat adalah Cafe kecil di pinggir kota yang belum pernah ia lihat. Karna penasaran, Yaya berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke arah Caffe itu, sambil mengelus Veronica yang masih terlelap.

 _"Iya, kau benar. Aku tidak mengetahui dirinya lebih lanjut, dan tak mau mengetahuinya."_

Yaya memasang telinganya erat-erat di balik jendela Caffe saat mendengar suara yang familiar, Yap!suara yang sedang ia jauhi. Yaya yakin 'dia' tak mungkin berbicara sendirian. Tangan putih miliknya ditempelkan ke dinding _Maroon_ itu, sambil memastikan apa yang ia dengar itu kenyataan.

 _"Yah, kau tak perlu menyesalinya."_

Yaya memasang kupingnya erat-erat saat mendengar suara sahabatnya, Yap!Ying. Tunggu!artinya yang bersama dia-Taufan-adalah...

 _"Susah, aku agak merasa bersalah. Aku tahu bila aku hanya berpura-pura berpacaran dengannya. Tapi..."_

Yaya merasa dadanya sakit, memang siapa orang yang dimaksud Taufan?apakah dia?jadi selama ini... Yaya berusaha membasmi pikiran negativenya dan berjalan masuk ke Cafe dan memesan tempat duduk paling belakang agar ia tak ketahuan sedang membuntuti Taufan.

Benar. Yaya merasa jatungnya berhenti berdetak saat Ying-sahabatnya-sedang menggenggam tangan pemuda bertopi miring yang agak merasa risih. Taufan yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke belakang, dengan cepat Yaya mengambil buku menu, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan buku besar itu.

 _"Taufan, bagimana bila ada orang yang mencintaimu lebih dari apapun?"_

Yaya menunduk saat tangannya yang memegang buku itu bergetar. Veronica yang tadinya tertidur akhirnya terbangun dan berjalan di meja sambil mengelus tangan Yaya lembut. Yaya tersenyum saat melihat raut kucingnya yang terlihat sedih, dan dengan lembut Yaya menyisir bulu Hitam, Coklat, dan Putih Veronica sambil tersenyum menahan sakit hati.

 _"Memangnya ada yang mencintaiku..."_

Yaya mendengar intonasi yang terdengar seperyi sedang menahan amarah, Yaya berusaha tersenyum dan mengelus leher Veronica, sang kucing yang mengetahui suasanya hati majikannya merasa tak enak hati.

 _Aku, aku Taufan yang mencintaimu_. batin Yaya sambil kembali menunduk, saat tangannya yang mengelus bulu Veronica bergetar.

 _"Aku, aku Taufan."_

Yaya mendengar suara Ying yang malu-malu hanya bisa menahan air matanya, saat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Yaya yang tadinya ingin berdiri dan pergi terhenti saat ia melihat wajah Taufan yang seperti orang bahagia. Sungguh, rasanya sakit, tapi rasa sakit itu tidak bisa digambarkan dengan jelas.

 _"A-apa Ying?!_ "

Yaya terlonjak saat pemuda itu berdiri dengan manik yang berkaca-kaca sambil memegang kedua tangan Ying yang sedang menunduk. Yaya mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk sambil menunduk. Veronica merasa kasihan, dan melompat ke bahu Yaya seraya mengelus-ngelus pipi Yaya yang sedang bercucuran air mata.

 _"Aku mencintaimu!"_

Yaya sudah tidak ingin mendengar apa yang kedua remaja yang sedang 'berselingkuh' di hadapanya lagi. Sungguh cukup sabar ia dari tadi, sungguh cukup ia menahan rasa sakit ini, cukup sudah drama gila ini. Bila dia bilang Cukup!Yah, Cukup!

"A-aku juga Ying..." Taufan mengenggam tangan Ying dan dengan cepat menarik gadis oriental itu kedalam pelukannya, saat suara lagu dan alunan musik menerawang mereka seperti ada background berwarna-warni dengan kunang-kunang menghiasi langit jingga yang cerah, saat Taufan merasa dirinya begitu bahagia, dan juga Ying.

#

 _Di sini aku masih sendiri_

 _Merenungi hari-hari sepi_

 _Aku tanpamu_

 _Masih tanpamu_

 _*_  
 _Bila esok hari datang lagi_

 _Ku coba untuk hadapi semua ini_

 _Meski tanpamu meski tanpamu_

 _*_  
 _Bila aku dapat bintang yang berpijar_

 _Mentari yang tenang bersamaku di sini_

 _Ku dapat tertawa menangis merenung_

 _Di tempat ini aku bertahan_

 _#_

Seorang pemuda dengan jaket hitam merah, bernyanyi di pangung kecil Cafe dengan mikrofon yang ada di depan mulutnya, dan sebuah gitar coklat yang sedang ia petik. Yaya mendongkak saat mendengar lagu kesukaannya, ia bingung saat melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang bernyanyi dengan merdu seraya menuntup matanya. _Lagunya cukup menenangkan..._ batin Yaya sambil mengelus Veronica yang ada di bahunya.

"Miaaww..." Sang kucing merasa senang dan mengeong mengiyakan batin Yaya.

#

 _Suara dengarkanlah aku_

 _Apa kabarnya pujaan hatiku_

 _Aku di sini menunggunya_

 _Masih berharap di dalam hatinya_

 _*_  
 _Suara dengarkanlah aku_

 _Apakah aku slalu dihatinya_

 _Aku di sini menunggunya_

 _Masih berharap di dalam hatinya_

 _*_  
 _Kalau ku masih tetap di sini_

 _Ku lewati semua yang terjadi_

 _Aku menunggumu Aku menunggu_

 _*_  
 _Suara dengarkanlah aku_

 _Apa kabarnya pujaan hatiku_

 _Aku di sini menunggunya_

 _Masih berharap di dalam hatinya_

 _*_  
 _Suara dengarkanlah aku_

 _Apakah aku ada dihatinya_

 _Aku di sini menunggunya_

 _Masih berharap di dalam hatinya_

#

Yaya menutup matanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, sungguh, pemuda merah-hitam itu benar-benar hafal dan fasih mengumandangkan lagu itu. Yaya tersenyum kecil karna perasaanya lebih membaik, Veronica mengeong manja di bahu Yaya, membuat gadis itu tersenyum geli.

Sang pemuda berdiri saat selesai menyangikan lagu dan menatap semua penonton dengan datar, lalu membungkuk setengah, dan turun dari pangung Cafe, membuat Yaya sedikit kecewa. Padahal Yaya benar-benar kagum dengan bakat pemuda itu.

"Miauuww..." Veronica mengeong sambil berlari keluar Caffe. Yaya kaget dan mengejar Veronica sampai tak sadar, wajah Taufan dan Ying memucat saat tahu Yaya ada di sini sedari tadi.

"Y-Ying, i-itu Yaya!" Seru Taufan panik sambil melepas pelukannya pada gadis oriental itu.

"Ba-bagaimana i-ini Taufan?" Tanya Ying tak kalah tergagap saat melihat wajah pucat Taufan

~Black Roses And Flower Veronica~

"Veronica!" Yaya terus mengejar kucingnya itu tak pedulu ia sedang ada dimana.

Yaya terduduk sebentar di pohon sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, karna sedari tadi Yaya tak berhenti berlari. Ugh.. padahal Veronica adalah satu-satunya teman Yaya, dan sekarang pergi.

"Hiks..." Yaya tak tahan!ia sudah disakiti Taufan tadi, sekarang Veronica yang bahkan baru ia temui langsung pergi. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? sehingga ia terus dijauhi semua orang. Sahabatnya, pacarnya, dan sekarang kucingnya!

"Hik.. Vero...hiks... nica..." Yaya memegang lutunya sambil menahan tangis, saat mentari senja mewarnai awan-awan Cumulus yang bergerak dengan cepat, menghiasi langit jingga yang semakin redup.

Ia tak mau pulang!ia ingin bertemu dengan Veronica!ia bahkan belum menunjukan bagaimana rumahnya pada kucing manis itu. Sungguh, Yaya tak tahan bila harus merasakan kesepian. Ditambah keluarganya sedang pergi keluar negeri karna ada masalah bisnis, bahkan adiknya ikut, tapi ia malah disuruh menjaga rumah.

"Apa ini kucingmu?" Seseorang berdiri di hadapan Yaya, dan bayangan orang itu yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh Yaya. Sang gadis menghapus jejak air matanya seraya mendongkak, dan saat itulah Iris Ruby yang mengkilat bertemu Iris Hazel yang sayu.

Yaya memalingkah wajahnya yang memerah dan menatap seekor kucing berbulu, Hitam, Coklat, dan Putih yang sedang mengeong lembut pada Yaya. Sang gadis tersenyum lembut.

"Veronica!" Sang kucing melompat ke tubuh Yaya dengan antusias. Sang gadis mengacak-ngacak bulu Veronica dengan lembut.

"Jaga kucingmu dengan baik!" Seru sang pemuda bangkit dan berjalan memungungi Yaya.

"Terima kasih!" Yaya tersenyum, dan pemuda itu langsung bergumam dan menghiraukan Yaya.

"Oh, ya!namamu siapa?" Yaya berdiri dengan Veronica yang ada di dekapannya.

"Halilintar!" Jawab sang pemuda sambil memunggungi Yaya. Yaya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Namaku Yaya~"

Pertemua singkat yang sangat bermakna bagi Yaya, sang gadis segera melupakan kesedihannya dengan sekejap, merasa begitu nyaman saat berada di samping pemuda dingin itu.

Sedingin-dinginnya es, ia akan mencair juga bila terkena sebuah kehangatan, dan itu membuat Halilintar tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sambil menurunkan topinya lebih kebawah, untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sekarang menghiasi wajahnya.

Yaya tersenyum. Sang mentari kembali bersinar dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Yaya. Sang gadis panik, saat hari sudah berubah menjadi malam. Dan saat itulah membuat Yaya bingung.

Dan...

Membuat...

Mereka...

Bertemu...

Kembali.

TBC OR END?

* * *

[1]: itu Yaku ambil dari lagu; lirik Hijau Daun berjudul Suara(Ku Berharap)

[2]: Veronica: memang tanpa Flower Veronica(bukan Veronika)itu artinya bunga Veronika, dan biar lebih seru Yaku tambahin Flower!boleh 'kan?#dijitakreaders

A/N: Huahahaha... #ketawa psikopat!~ bikin HaliYa lagi~

Hhehehe... tadinya mau bikin drabble TauYa gitu~tapi kok jadinya kek gini yah =~=\ kyak drabble HaliYa...

Hhuhhuu... agak ironis nama kucinnya memakai nama bunga#dirajamreaders

Yaku pernah bilang 'kan?Yaku suka bunga Veronika atau Veronica?hehe..entah kenapa Yaku bikin prolog gini amat... T~T maafkaan Yaku readers~tapi yang penting ada asupan HaliYa lagi~(Re: Orang lu yang bikin Thor!#nimpukYakupakebaskom)

Yaku sedih pas lagi liat di Cartoons itu, apa yah namanya#ditimpuk

'kan dulu gini: Boboiboy (1.5k) sekarang turun, jadi: Boboiboy(1.2k) itu emang apanya yah#ditimpuk.

Haduh...tak apalah... mohon Yaku minta kripiknya yah~eh ralat!kritik maksudnya~kalau mau ngasih Yaku Kripik juga gak papah :3 (Re: puasa woy!)

maafkan Yaku yang bukanya up cerita Yaku yang laen malah nambah utang, hiks...#nangisbombay

ugh.. tak apa lah..#ditinjureaders

Heehehe...

kata terakhir:

Merevielah bila berkenan :')


End file.
